


Dumbass

by lenaprr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaprr/pseuds/lenaprr
Summary: Oikawa falls witnessed by his soulmate who cannot help but think of how stupid the man must be to trip over such an obvious obstacle.





	Dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> May continue may just be a oneshot idk

Oikawa always looked at his wrist. Constant glances, just in case… Everyone always teased him for it. Even today, as he walked through his university campus with Kenma at his side, he had to check.

“I can tell you’re looking at your arm and I’m not looking at you,” Kenma remarks as his fingers work at the game he’s playing. Oikawa says nothing in reply, pulling his sleeve back over his arm.

Everyone was forever waiting the moment their soulmates first thoughts of them appeared on their arm. Some people, like Oikawa, were more excited than others. Since Oikawa can remember, he wanted to find his soulmate. Seeing others around theirs made him long for that kind of relationship. Despite the fact women often flocked him, hoping he would be their mate, Oikawa never felt anything for them. Besides, his thoughts never showed on them and theirs never showed on him. His arm has been bare for twenty long years and the longer he waits, the more anxious he got.

Lost in thought, Oikawa manages to trip over one of the flower beds. His bad knee smacks the pavement and he winces as Kenma keeps walking a nonchalant, ‘ _watch out_ ’ being muttered back at him.

“Kenma,” Oikawa complains, his knee flaring at the impact. He wouldn’t have expected Kenma to notice the knee thing but a warning would have been lovely.

As Oikawa pushes himself up he notices his sleeve had been pushed up, written in beautiful handwriting was the simple word ‘dumbass.’ Oikawa shot up in response, gaze sweeping the area. _Who_? Who was it? Kenma even stopped and looked up from his game when he noticed Oikawa.

No one's here… Oikawa’s face fell. But it wasn’t like that for long, a man from ahead he seemingly failed to spot before locks gaze with him. It’s him, that’s all the came to Oikawa’s mind before he realized that his soulmate is a man. Oikawa had never pictured himself with a man before. Sure, he was never exactly attracted to women, but he thought once his soulmate came along…

“Oikawa?” Kenma asks but Oikawa walks straight past him. Not that he didn’t want to pay attention to his friend but his mind was elsewhere. On his soulmate.

The man made no movement as Oikawa approached, his dark hair cropped pretty short and spiky, he was shorter than Oikawa too. Not that Oikawa minded. Finally, they stood face to face, Oikawa wasn’t sure whether to hug him, say something or kiss him.

“You’re a dumbass,” the man says which hits Oikawa with an imaginary blow to the chest.

“Come back to my dorm,” Oikawa counters quickly, he wants to know everything about this man. From what he likes and dislikes, what his skin routine was, the reason he was wearing the rather fashionable outfit he was.

“Shouldn’t we get each other's names first?”

“Oikawa… Tooru Oikawa.”

“Hajime Iwaizumi, and I’ll come back to your dorm.”


End file.
